Landing fees provide a critical source of revenue for airports. Airlines, or any aircraft operator, incur landing fees whenever a plane, or other aircraft, lands at an airport. Generally, fees are assessed according to landing reports generated by the airlines and submitted to airports. This self-reporting practice is used because most airports do not have their own, independent information with which to determine what airlines should be charged.